ComSys One
ComSys One was an orbital station located above the planet Osarian. It was the corporate headquarters for Chyornov Combat Systems, but also functioned as a secret transfer point for equipment, personnel, and other materiel for the Osarian Guard. Layout ComSys One was a roughly ovoid station divided into several levels, with spacedock facilities spread out in a lattice around the central hub. There were only two levels of the station off-limits to visitors: the Research and Development level, and the so-called "Black Sector." "Black Sectors" The lowermost levels of ComSys One were accessible only from the outside of the station, though in case of emergency there were "one-time-use" hatches scattered around the station, rimmed with light explosive rings. These allowed the hatches to be opened once and only once, after which they could not be closed, allowing for emergency access from one portion of the station to the other. R&D Sectors The Research & Development sectors were in many ways very much like the so-called "Black Sectors." Access was denied to anyone without the proper authorization, enforced by armed guard--up to a full squad in the case of some especially sensitive projects. Unlike the Black Sectors, however, it was common knowledge that R&D was there, and if one had the appropriate orders, it was fully possible to access some portions of R&D by means of a specially keyed turbolift. Manufacturing Sectors The manufacturing sectors comprised the lower portion of the station's equator, the broadest part of the station by far. Even here, a form of corporate paranoia prevailed, and the assembly lines were arranged in a manner such as to ensure that no weapon would be usable having come right off the assembly line. Activation codes notwithstanding, no weapon was built on lines near those on which its corresponding power pack or magazine was manufactured, and no worker below the level of a project supervisor had access to the manufacturing floors on every component of a given weapon. Visitor and Corporate Levels The visitor center of the station also included its corporate headquarters. At the very peak of the station, an observation post walled by several layers of specially molded transparisteel afforded a clear view of the construction slips. Just below that, two levels of conference rooms and offices; and just below them, the hangar bay reserved for visitors, staff, and the shuttles that ferried workers. Construction Slips Around the equator of the station sprawled tens of square kilometers of construction and spacedock slips of all shapes and sizes. A shaft rose more than meters from the top of the station, and from its end sprouted a second network of slips, looking for all the universe like some titanic communications antenna. Of the two, the equatorial network of slips was formed primarily of larger, multipurpose slips and spacedock moorings, while the mounted slip array above the station's hub comprised scores of smaller slips and specialized slots, designed for specific hull configurations. Spokes spread throughout both arrays, eight to each level, mounting a heavy turbolaser cannon at each end, and tethered outriggers could be deployed carrying packs of concussion missiles, but for the most part the station depended on external assistance in times of need. What defenses it had were limited to the turbolasers, missiles, and an exceptionally strong shield around the hub itself, and for the most part served best to hold off attackers until help could arrive. History Its history during the timeline enjoyed by most of the JvS Universe remained primarily uneventful; however, some years later it was the center of a mysterious event which saw a number of people trapped aboard the station, trying to find a way off while struggling to avoid death at the hands of automated station functions and other, less artificial, threats. Category:Locations and Headquarters